In recent years, a technique for performing payment of electronic money using a card incorporating a noncontact IC chip is spreading. In order to make it more convenient to handle the electronic money, software is installed in a cellular phone including a noncontact IC chip, and the mobile terminal is used to pay in the form of the electronic money. The noncontact IC chip performs a proximity communication using a dedicated frequency band.